Confessions
by Elfprinzess
Summary: Just a oneshot about what would've happened had Merlin told Morgana he was magic too when Morgana first found out about her magic. She never turned evil and never trusted Morgause. Please read and review


**Just a oneshot about what would've happened had Merlin told Morgana he was magic too when Morgana first found out about her magic. She never turned evil and never trusted Morgause.**

**It is set during The Nightmare Begins (2.03) and may have other spoilers, but at the moment nothing will be given away if you've seen up to that episode.**

**Anything you recognise doesn't belong to me.**

**Please read and review, and also enjoy the story.**

* * *

><p>Merlin sighed and stood in front of Morgana's doors, hand raised about to knock. Gaius said not to. The Great Dragon said not to. But how could he not help the terrified girl. Merlin rubbed a hand over his eyes as an image of Morgana, breathless with terror at her admittance of having magic and the pure, petrified terror on her face at the thought. '<em>She needs to know magic isn't evil. Not if she is good. Magic isn't something to hate, or fear, it is a gift. And if no-one else will do it, then I have to. I just hope she trusts me.'<em> With this attitude in his head, he knocked on the door and waited.

"Who is it?" Morgana's soft, scared voice asked. That was another reason Merlin decided to help her. She had lost her brazen attitude, her refusal to back down and her firm belief on what was right and wrong.

"It's Merlin." Merlin hissed, not wanting anyone to see him entering the King's Ward's chambers in the middle of the night.

Morgana opened the door just enough to let him in then shut it quickly behind her. "What is it?" she asked, trying to sound in control and together when she clearly wasn't. Her room was devoid of any fires; all the candles had been removed. Despite the lack of light, an embroidery by the window showed Morgana had tried to distract herself by sewing by the moonlight.

"Lady Morgana. Please listen to me. I swore I would never betray you, and I never will. I must ask you do the same for me. I wish to share a secret with you, and no matter what happens I need you to swear you will never tell another living soul unless I give you permission." Merlin asked in a low-toned voice.

"Of course Merlin. What is it?" Morgana asked, forgetting momentarily about her own troubles.

Merlin swallowed, surprised at how hard it was to say it. He finally blurted out, "I have magic too."

Morgana blinked and jumped back a little. To say she was shocked would've been an understatement. "What?" she whispered.

"I should've told you the moment you told me, but you have to understand." Merlin pleaded, wanting her not to hate him for not trusting her.

"Why didn't you tell me earlier? Why didn't you tell all of us earlier? Did you not trust us not to hand you over to Uther?" Morgana demanded referring to Gwen, Arthur and herself. She was a little hurt he didn't trust her.

"I trust you Morgana, all of you. I just didn't want you to be in the situation where you had to choose between me and the King. Especially Arthur and you." Merlin explained. "But I didn't come here for you to tell me off for not sharing secrets; I came to show you something."

"Show me what?" Morgana asked, suddenly wary, but curious at the same time.

Merlin couldn't stop a childish grin from growing on his face. "That magic is good." Merlin said, his eyes changed into a golden colour and 4 globes of light appeared and circled the pair.

Morgana gasped and shrank away, towards Merlin for comfort. "Wh-" Morgana stumbled. She swallowed loudly and tried again, "What are they?"

"They're only balls of light and warmth. Touch one." Merlin urged the girl, wanting her to see magic wasn't evil.

"Will it hurt?" she asked, scared.

"Would I ask you to touch it if it was going to hurt you?" Merlin asked back.

"No, of course you wouldn't." Morgana said, seeming to realise that it was Merlin who was controlling these globes. Not an evil sorcerer. _Merlin_. She hesitantly reached out and let the tips of her fingers skim the surface of the nearest globe, before pulling away and shrinking back towards Merlin. Morgana glanced at him and noticed his eyes for the first time, "Your eyes?" she was beginning to relax.

"They change when I use magic." Merlin shrugged. He studied her face for a moment before deciding she had calmed down. He moved one of the globes closer until it was right between them. Morgana reached out and cupped it with both hands.

She smiled up at him, the light throwing warmth and happiness over her face. "It's warm." She laughed.

Merlin moved the other three globes to hover over Morgana then he blinked, transforming all four into beautiful flowers that drifted down over Morgana. His eyes changed back to normal as his magic settled back down.

Morgana laughed and said, "They are so beautiful."

"Magic isn't evil. It's the people who use it that are evil. Magic took Uther's wife from him and he blamed magic, not the sorcerer. Nowadays, normally the only sorcerers you hear about are ones that plot against Uther because of what he has done. You aren't evil Morgana. You are the kindest, gentlest person I know, and there is no way you could ever use your gifts for evil." Merlin said, grabbing her hands that still cupped flowers.

"What will I do?" she whispered fearfully, not knowing where to go or what to do with her new secret that could destroy her.

"I can help teach you to control it. Or I can get you to the druids. They help people who discover their gifts." Merlin offered, trying to keep his voice indifferent. The thought of Morgana being taught by the druids, and away from his protection worried him.

"Can you teach me?" Morgana asked, not wanting to leave the castle which had become her home.

Merlin shifted uncomfortably and replied, "Of course I can. I just need to let Gaius know." He muttered to himself.

"Gaius!" Morgana repeated, terrified again. "You said you wouldn't tell anyone!"

"I didn't tell him. Lady Morgana, listen to me. Gaius has been giving you sleeping draughts for years now. You have the ability to see into the future through your dreams. I can try to help you control it but it will take a while, and I am only learning myself. Gaius suspected you had magic, but wanted to protect you from having to lie to Uther. He didn't know that it was this powerful; he assumed it was only slight fortune-telling abilities that were harmless when ignored. He thought you would be better off never knowing you could see the future." Merlin tried to explain in a way that helped Morgana understand that Gaius had been helping her, even though he had been lying.

"You mean to tell me that Gaius has been feeding me lies my whole life?" Morgana asked, feeling betrayed by the old man.

"He didn't want to." Merlin said. "When I asked if there was anything we could do to help your dreams, he looked so lost and guilty that he wasn't able to stop the dreams and help you."

Morgana suddenly slouched and let the flowers slip through her fingers to the floor. They disappeared upon touching the cold tiles and Merlin reached up to brush the flowers left in her hair out. "I know Gaius only meant to help. Just like you, just like Gwen. But I am so confused. I thought you had to learn incantations and learn to use the powers. But I did no such thing." She asked, moving to sit on her bed, bringing her knees to her chest and wrapping her arms around them. Merlin noticed her shivering and immediately created more globes that surrounded her and let off warmth.

"Some people have to learn how to use magic. I was born with it. And so were you apparently. The only difference is that your gift is only beginning to show. I've had mine since my birth." Merlin shrugged, unsure as to whether he should sit next to Morgana or stay standing. Morgana patted the bed next to her and Merlin sat gratefully before continuing, "I was able to move things before I could sit up, things would break when I was scared or angry. When I was sad it would rain. I knew my magic before I knew anything else. I never got a say as to whether I wanted it or not, but I wouldn't give it up. Not now. Maybe I would've a few years ago when everyone in Ealdor hated me, but not now. It helps me to protect my family, my friends. It comforts me when I am lost or scared. I know that I can always lean on it if something goes wrong. Also, I can make someone I care for smile." Merlin explained to her, referring to her delight over the lights and flowers.

"But what about the risks you take? Someone could accuse you of sorcery and you could be killed within hours." Morgana insisted, still stuck on her fear of being found out.

"I've been accused before. In fact, if you recall I actually admitted to using magic. No-one believed me. If no-one believed me, the Prince's servant, why would anyone believe the King's ward used magic?" Merlin asked the girl, who couldn't come up with a suitable answer. "Don't worry Morgana. I will do everything I can to protect your secret. I will help you get it under control, and if you want to learn more I will teach you, if you don't, I will still be your friend, and I will still teach you to control it." Merlin vowed. Morgana opened her mouth but Merlin cut her off "Don't answer me now. Think about it and tell me when you decide."

She shut her mouth then smiled weakly at him, but the smile was genuine and devoid of all traces of fear. "Thank you Merlin. You are taking a risk doing this; I can tell Gaius doesn't wish you to do this?"

"He doesn't want me to risk my place with Arthur." Merlin sighed. At Morgana's slightly hurt look, he hurried to explain, "I don't mean you are less important to Arthur, because you're not. Even though you are the King's ward and he is the King's son, I only meant that as Arthur's servant, I can watch him, go with him just about everywhere and protect him. You have no idea how much trouble he gets into that I get him out. I save his life nearly every day. And not once do I get the credit." Merlin grumbled, still annoyed at Cedric taking his credit and place as servant.

Morgana laughed and hugged Merlin. The boy blushed and hesitantly wrapped his arms around Morgana's petite frame. "Thank you Merlin. For coming here, sharing your secret and promising to help. I had no idea what to do and I was so scared," Morgana whispered, her fear returning at the thought of being lost and alone again. "I was so alone; I thought no-one knew what I was going through."

"I know what that's like, and I don't want anyone, let alone my friend to go through that." Merlin told the girl's raven hair. "We will start lessons tomorrow night. For tonight, I am fairly sure I can stop the dreams temporarily. This will only last for tonight, and don't ever use this unless it is absolutely necessary. It is way better for your body and mind to solve the problems so that you can control the dreams yourself." Merlin told her.

She pulled away, "You can really stop the dreams?"

"For one night only." Merlin repeated. "If this doesn't work, the worst thing that will happen is that your dreams won't stop, will you let me try?" Merlin asked, not wanting to use magic on her without her permission.

"Of course, I trust you Merlin." Morgana smiled at him, pulling away from his hug. "What do I do?"

"Are you going to sleep in those clothes? I only ask because you will be asleep fairly quickly after this." Merlin asked, standing up and mentally shaking his magic up.

"I am ready for bed, yes." Morgana said, pulling the blankets out from underneath and climbing under. Merlin helped her pull them up and placed his hands on either side of her head. He used his magic to mentally enter her head and search for a flash of gold. He found the gold, which was her magic in the middle of her head, all jumbled up and obviously wreaking havoc everywhere. He used his magic to quieten it all down and stop all of it. He pulled away moments later to watch as Morgana struggled to keep her eyes open. "Goodnight Morgana."

"Goodnight Merlin." Morgana yawned, her eyes drifting shut as her mind shut down, and slept peacefully as her magic stayed settled for the whole night.

* * *

><p>Gwen entered Lady Morgana's chambers to find the girl sleeping. Gwen sighed as she laid out a simple white and emerald dress with a shawl for her Lady to wear and turned to the bed to wake up Lady Morgana.<p>

"My Lady?" Gwen said, gently shaking Morgana's shoulder.

Morgana slowly woke up, feeling the most refreshed she had ever felt. Morgana grinned at Gwen and hugged the girl. "Good morning Gwen."

Gwen laughed and returned the hug, "What is so good about it, my Lady?"

"Nothing is good, only that I slept the whole night without a nightmare!" Morgana almost squealed, she would've had the sound not been below a woman of her stature.

"That is excellent news my Lady." Gwen said, before pulling away and began helping Morgana undress, dress and prepare for the day.

Later that morning, Morgana sat at the table with Uther, waiting for Arthur to arrive.

"You are looking well this morning Morgana." Uther commented, noticing the healthy blush on her face, and the lack of black circles from lack of sleep.

"I feel well this morning my Lord. I had the best sleep last night, for the first time since I can remember." Morgana responded with a smile on her lips even though she feared to be near Uther in case he found out her magic. She had yet to decide her feelings towards the man. He had ordered the deaths of millions of people like her and millions of innocents, yet he cared for her and looked after her with the best interests in his heart, just not necessarily with his head.

"That is excellent news Morgana. I am happy for you." Uther said, giving her one of his rare smiles.

Just then, Arthur entered the room with a flourish. "Good morning, father, Morgana."

"Arthur, Morgana was just saying how well she slept last night." Uther informed the boy as he sat and servants placed plates of food in front of him.

"That's brilliant news." Arthur told her, grinning at her. Both men had always known Morgana to have bad dreams and a restless night's sleep.

"Thank you Arthur." Morgana smiled honestly at Arthur before whispering, "I only hope that it lasts."

* * *

><p>Morgana wrapped her cloak around her closer and shivered, shrinking in on herself to protect her body from the bone-chilling wind. Merlin had told her to meet him at the southeast gate in the lower city.<p>

"My Lady," Merlin muttered, walking up behind her and bowing slightly.

Morgana jumped, not hearing nor seeing Merlin approach. "Merlin, you scared me. Please, call me Morgana, at least in private. You're my friend."

"Of course Morgana, come on." Merlin said, gesturing for Morgana to follow. Merlin walked up to the gate.

"We can't go that way, guards are there." Morgana pointed out.

"We're not." Merlin muttered, as he veered to the left and led Morgana around a few houses and to a small storage shed that had one wall right up against the castle wall. "In here." Merlin held the door open for Morgana then ducked in after her. Muttering a word, a ball of light appeared in his hand and he led the way to the back wall, slipping inside one of the empty stalls and pushing the back wall out, revealing a secret doorway out. "Come on, it's safe. Only Arthur and Uther know about it."

"And us now." Morgana commented.

"When Arthur killed the Unicorn and snuck out to face the tests. I followed him out. He doesn't know I know." Merlin explained.

He led Morgana out into the forest and a short walk later, they entered a clearing that was surrounded by flora, completely hidden unless you stumbled into it. "OK, I should probably admit that I don't completely know what I am doing. I brought a book for you to learn from, but I am still learning. Also, your dreams are flashes of the future, so we'll have to figure out a way to control that."

"I trust you Merlin. You'll do what you can for me, and for that I am grateful." Morgana told him.

"Alright, let's start with meditation."

* * *

><p><em>A few months later<em>

Morgana stormed into the clearing where Merlin was waiting and let out a frustrated and angry growl. "I hate him!" she spat, her magic stirring the air around her.

"Morgana, you need to calm down." Merlin warned.

"I don't understand how you can just stand there and watch as Uther burns innocents to death!" she hissed, her anger colouring her face.

Merlin breathed in and breathed out slowly, keeping a hold of his anger. Both of them being angry at Uther and each other was not going to be pretty. He also knew that she needed to get this out of her system, so he stayed quiet, and just let her rant.

"He has murdered hundreds of our kind and you just stand there and let him do it. Together we have the power to take over Camelot and make the kingdom a better place. Why don't we just kill him –"

"And Arthur?" Merlin interrupted.

"What?" Morgana stopped, and looked at Merlin sitting on the ground, cross-legged.

"Yes, we can take over Camelot, killing Uther but that also means we would have to kill Arthur and anyone loyal to him which is the whole castle and city. Uther's reign is soon to be at its end, and then Arthur will be King and will be able to be shown that magic can be used for good and unite magic and non-magic alike." Merlin told the girl, staying calm.

"Arthur doesn't realise the extent of your loyalty to him, you are too good for everyone." Morgana sighed, elegantly flopping onto the ground next to Merlin. She curled up next to him and leaned on his shoulder.

He let out a chuckle and said, "You make me sound better than I am. I hate Uther nearly as much as you do, I'm just more afraid of him. You've grown up with him looking after you, unable to hurt you. I've grown up with the threat of him finding me, and burning me alive."

"What's today's lesson?" Morgana asked, not moving her head from his shoulder.

"Elements."

* * *

><p>Merlin, I need to talk to you." Arthur said, stopping the boy from leaving the room after waking him in the morning.<p>

"What's up?"

"I think you know. You need to stop this affair with Morgana. Nothing can come of it, you're a servant, and she's the King's ward."

"We're not," Merlin started to lie.

"Merlin, don't lie to me. You sneak out with her at least once a week. You're just lucky I'm the only one to notice so far. If my father catches you, he will have you killed." Arthur told the boy, "I'm just warning you Merlin, I don't want to see either of you in that position with father."

"Thanks for worrying, but we aren't in a relationship." Merlin told the Prince, before leaving.

* * *

><p>"I think we should tell Arthur and Gwen the truth about us." Morgana announced, entering the clearing where Merlin was already sitting.<p>

Merlin froze, and turned to look at her. "Why?"

"They're our friends, they won't hate us, they'll trust us. If we keep this a secret for much longer, it'll be more of a betrayal to Arthur especially, I think Gwen will understand." Gwen sat down opposite the boy.

"Gwen's father was killed for sorcery. And Arthur doesn't trust magic, not since the Sigan incident." Merlin argued back.

"Merlin you know that isn't true. Gwen won't hate us, and Arthur won't turn us in to Uther. If we bring them out here and show them that magic isn't evil, but can be used for good, and explain out here where Arthur can yell and rant without worry of being overheard or anything." Morgana shrugged.

Merlin seemed to be about to continue protesting, but deflated, his shoulders slumping in defeat. "I want to tell them, I'm just," Merlin sighed, and struggled for the right words, "I'm just, just, worried, and scared I suppose. It Arthur's destiny to become the Once and Future King and unite Albion and rule with a just and fair hand and look after the people, restoring the balance between magic and human alike."

"But if you tell him and he rejects magic that won't happen?" Morgana guessed what was worrying him.

"No, I mean, I'm worried about that too, but," Merlin rubbed his ear and started again. "Someone once told me what Arthur's destiny was. And then told me mine. Mine is Arthur. It is my destiny to protect him and help him become the Once and Future King. I cannot do that if he banishes me for having magic." Merlin shrugged, "I'd much prefer to hide who I am then fail him in my destiny."

"He has no idea how loyal you are to him, you hesitate telling him the truth not because you are scared for yourself or because you don't want to lose his friendship, even if that is true, the real reason you don't want to tell him is so that you don't fail the man. He doesn't deserve you Merlin." Morgana told the boy who blushed and looked away, embarrassed.

"We'll tell him and Gwen tonight. I'll tell Uther I want to sleep out under the stars, and when he insists on a guard, I will complain and insist on the guard being Arthur who'll bring you and there we go, we have an alibi for the night. Now, what's today's lesson?" Morgana changed the topic, her word being the last.

"Did you bring two mirrors?"

"Yes." Morgana pulled two hand mirrors out from under her cloak.

"We're going to try scrying."

* * *

><p>"Uther, my lord." Morgana greeted him warmly, as he looked up from his desk.<p>

"Morgana, my dear, how are you?"

"I am well, my lord."

"What can I do for you?"

"I was thinking about going for a ride today and sleeping out overnight with my maid Gwen."

"No."

"Why not? We'll be perfectly safe!"

"Not alone, you can go, if at least two guards accompany you."

"No. I want to get out with my maid and have some peace and quiet. Having some blundering metal pot fools following will make this impossible!" Morgana screeched, even though she knew that was what he was going to say.

"I don't care. You take two guards and go, or you stay here. Up to you." Uther told her, not budging.

Morgana glared at him before pouting and saying, "What if Arthur went with us?"

Uther stopped and thought about it before nodding, "If Arthur accompanies you, you don't need anyone else to go with, but it's Arthur, two guards or not at all."

"Thank you my lord, I will see you tomorrow when we return, probably around lunch time." Morgana walked out, a smirk on her face as she left and walked to inform Gwen and Arthur what was going on.

* * *

><p>"I still don't see why you had to go camping, Morgana." Arthur whined, sitting on his horse with an annoyed expression.<p>

"Because I need to talk with you and don't want anyone overhearing us." Morgana decided to be truthful.

Arthur sat up straight in his saddle, interested in the woman now. "What?"

"When we get to the clearing." Morgana told him.

"Clearing?"

"Yep, just up here. We'll have to get off the horses and walk them soon, the trees get pretty low." Morgana cheerfully explained.

After another 15 minute walk, with Morgana leading, the four emerged into the clearing where Morgana and Merlin held their lessons. "Here we are." Morgana announced, tying her horse to a tree and pulling the bags off of her. Gwen did the same and moved to pull the saddle off, as Merlin did the same for Arthur. Merlin placed the saddle to the side and quickly rubbed the horse down, handing Arthur his bags and then doing the same for his horse. Within 20 minutes, Gwen had gathered some firewood , they had their bedrolls set up (it was too hot for tents) and a fire pit ready to be lit when it got dark.

"Ok, so what's this big secret you wanted to talk to me about?" Arthur asked his adopted sister, getting impatient with her.

"It's not just my secret, Merlin's involved too." Morgana started. "We wanted to tell you and Gwen."

"I told you to stop seeing her!" Arthur exploded, turning on Merlin and yelling at him.

"We're not seeing each other!" Merlin protested.

"Arthur, let me finish otherwise I won't say." Morgana chided, as the blonde fell silent, glaring at Merlin who was glaring back.

"What is it Morgana?" Gwen asked, trying to keep the peace.

Morgana opened her mouth to explain, when an arrow flying past Arthur's head shut them all up and sent them scrambling to their feet, Arthur pulling his sword out and Morgana pulling two knives out.

20 bandits emerged from the woods in a circle around them, encircling the group.

"Continue on moving and leave us alone otherwise you will regret this." Arthur announced, noticing that all of them had swords and a bow and arrows each.

"I think not, Prince Arthur. After all, there is no way you can get out of this." A man, supposedly their leader, laughed before lifting a hand. All the men lifted their bows, already strung and arrows in place.

"We surrender, surely you can ransom myself and Lady Morgana for money?" Arthur lowered his sword, tense in the face of danger.

"No, we're happy just to kill you two brats. We're sorry the servants got involved but hey, it's for a good cause." The guy cackled before letting his hand drop, and giving the order to let lose all the arrows. All 20 men let the arrows fly, and Arthur flinched as one approached him, straight at his face. His eyes slid shut involuntarily and he waited to die, but frowned when no pain came. He opened one eye, only to find the arrow headed for him frozen in place right between his eyes.

"What?" the leader shouted, pissed off it hadn't worked. He growled at the four, "Which one of you is the sorcerer? The idiot who decided being around the Prince all the time was a smart way to hide."

The arrows slowly moved away from Arthur and spun back around to face their owners. "Leave, otherwise you will be killed." Morgana's voice, completely strong and confident spoke up.

"Uther's little ward is the magician?" the leader sneered at her, "Maybe, maybe not, but it doesn't matter. We ain't leaving till the Prince and King's ward is dead, or we are!" The leader jumped forward to attack, and Arthur brought his sword up in preparation for battle, but the arrows were sent through the air to hit the bandits. The leader was hit in the chest, through the heart, killing him instantly. Others weren't so accurate, hitting legs and arms as curses and shouts of pain filled the clearing. Within 5 minutes, the men had ran off, leaving behind the body of their leader.

Arthur turned to Morgana, demanding, "What the hell was that?" Arthur's angry face turned to a concern one as Morgana pitched forward, her face deathly white and eyes slipping shut. He moved forward, but Merlin was already there, catching the girl and gently laying her down on her blankets. Merlin's fingers pressed against her neck, feeling for her pulse and then he lifted her eyelid, checking her eyes. He then checked for any other injuries, a low curse slipping from his mouth as he found a deep gash that must have been from an arrow.

"Merlin! Answer me!" Arthur demanded, as Merlin stood and moved to his saddle bags.

"In a minute Arthur." Merlin told him, heading back to Arthur with a bag in his hand.

"No, now!" Arthur stood in his way.

"Arthur, Morgana is hurt and losing a lot of blood for such a small wound. I will explain everything once I have washed it and wrapped it. We were actually going to tell you before all this happened, if you care to remember, we will tell you, I promise." Merlin pleaded.

"Fine, right, of course. Sorry." Arthur muttered, moving out of the way and letting Merlin roll up Morgana's sleeve to reveal a deep, long gash on her left arm.

Merlin opened his bag and pulled a water skin out, opening it and pouring it into a bowl he put down on the floor. He then pulled a cloth out and handed it to Gwen, "Do you mind cleaning her arm with this water please?"

"Of course." Gwen moved and began gently washing the blood away, ignoring her tunic that was getting ruined.

Merlin pulled a few herbs out and a pestle and mortar out, placing the leaves in and he began grinding them up.

"What are you doing?"

"Making a paste of yarrow, rosemary and sage to clean the wound." Merlin explained, the thick green mess soon ready. Merlin spread it on Morgana's arm and then wrapped it carefully with a bandage pulled from his kit. "There we go, she should wake up soon, doing all that exhausted her out." Merlin announced cheerfully, washing his hands with the water left in the bowl then handing it to Gwen to use. He then packed his things up and placed them back at his saddle, near his horse.

"Merlin. Now can you please explain to me how Morgana did magic?" Arthur asked, his tone growing extremely pissed off.

"That's why we're out here today, we wanted to tell you." Merlin started.

"So you're in on this too? How long has she been learning it? Is she an idiot or what? The moment father finds out she's been doing this just to spite him she will be in a lot of trouble, I don't even know if he will spare her! He definitely won't spare you, even if Morgana gives in and takes all the blame, he'll kill you and possibly her and I can't believe you are this idiotic –" Arthur started ranting, jumping to the wrong conclusions.

"You think I wanted to be magic? That I wanted to live with the fear of being caught and killed?" Morgana cut him off, her voice icy cold. "I wanted to tell you both because I thought you would understand, Merlin didn't because he didn't want to ruin your friendship with us. I thought he was wrong, but if this is how you act then maybe he was right."

"Understand? What is there to understand? You've gone behind father's back to get one up on him and learn magic just to spite him, endangering your life and Merlin's by involving him –" Arthur yelled back.

"SHUT UP!" Merlin screamed. The siblings fell silent and turned to stare at Merlin. Morgana was sitting up, leaning back on one arm and Arthur was standing over her. "Arthur sit down over there." Merlin ordered. Arthur opened his mouth to argue, but Merlin's glare and stern, "Now." shut him up. "Gwen, can you help support Morgana? She shouldn't be sitting up until she's recovered properly but she'll want to listen and be a part of this conversation." Gwen moved to do as the boy asked.

"Arthur, Gwen, I am going to tell you what we were planning on telling you before we were attacked, and I would like to ask that you don't interrupt until I finish, at which point I will answer any questions you have, and if need be Morgana and I will leave." Merlin explained. Not waiting for a response, Merlin launched into his story, "I am magic. So is Morgana. We don't have magic, we _are_ magic. You have the normal, run-of-the-mill sorcerers who learn how to use magic, but then you have warlocks and witches who are born with the innate ability to use magic. These abilities can show during anytime of your life, Morgana's flared up a few months ago, when the curtains caught on fire and the window exploded, that was her, unable to control her magic. I was able to use my magic before I could talk and walk. My mum sent me to Gaius for him to teach me how to control my gifts, and so I turned up and walked in on an execution for using magic." Merlin scoffed at the timing of that but kept going, "I kept hearing a voice calling me so I followed it to the dungeon and down a tunnel where I entered a cavern and there was a dragon. The Great Dragon told me that it was your destiny, Arthur, to become the Once and Future King of Albion and it was my destiny to help you get there. I refused; naturally, you were an arrogant prat to begin with, but then even Gaius said that I should use my magic for something good and maybe that good was saving your life and protecting you so I did. I've battled sorcerers, witches, creatures, spells, curses, plagues and poison for you. I've been chased by bandits, knights, warlocks, druids and griffons. I've willingly offered my life for you to live and I don't regret a moment of it. My life and magic is yours Arthur, I've only ever used it to protect you and Camelot, and I would never harm you or the kingdom. However you judge me, I will accept it; even if it is execution." Merlin explained, not meeting Arthur's eyes, or Gwen's.

"Magic isn't evil, Merlin taught me that." Morgana added. "A sword is neither good or evil, it is the knight who wields that controls whether it kills or protects. All the run-ins you've had with magic have all been of evil nature, because only the evil sorcerers want to kill you. The good ones are in hiding, wishing it differently but putting up with it until things change."

"Why didn't you tell us earlier?" Gwen asked, as Arthur absorbed this information.

"I promised my mother and Gaius I wouldn't tell anyone, and to begin with I didn't trust anyone to begin with. That changed, but it just got harder and harder to tell you, and the longer I waited, the more it would seem a betrayal." Merlin explained.

"I only knew about my magic a few months ago, and Merlin's been teaching me ever since." Morgana explained, slightly proud of herself and of Merlin.

"Merlin's been teaching you? That's got to be a disaster!" Arthur said without thinking.

Merlin grinned at Arthur as the Prince started their normal banter between them and his eyes flashed gold, surprising Arthur and Gwen. A ball of flame appeared in front of Arthur and Gwen, before twisting into a dragon and roaring, sparks emitting from the mouth. The dragon flew around their heads, before flying straight up into the air and bursting into spars that fell down and turned into flowers. Merlin's eyes faded back to blue and he watched Arthur and Gwen cautiously, worried that his display of magic had been a little too soon.

"You can do stuff like that?" Arthur asked, amazed at the sight he had just seen.

Merlin shrugged. "With the right spell, any magical being can do anything, it all comes down to the amount of power the individual has and whether that level is enough to carry out the task. If it isn't, the spell may not work, it may backfire or if the sorcerer is desperate enough, it'll dip into their life force for the needed power, but that would most likely result in death." Merlin explained.

"You didn't say a spell. Morgana didn't say one to stop the arrows." Gwen pointed out.

"I've never needed spells before. For more complicated and powerful things, I do, but I've always been able to do stuff without learning anything. Gaius says that I'm just different from everyone else. Morgana's the same, she doesn't need spells for little things, but the bigger the job; the more exhausted she will be. That's why when she stopped the arrows, she collapsed. Without a spell, it used a lot more magic to concentrate and hold the shield, while if she had said a spell it probably wouldn't have drained her as much." Merlin explained, sitting down on a log behind him, opposite Arthur and Gwen and next to Morgana.

"How powerful are you both?" Arthur asked.

"I'm not that powerful with spells, Merlin is though." Morgana confessed.

"Morgana's a witch, but she's mainly a seer; a natural seer, which is rare, and a powerful one. Her nightmares have been visions of the future, that may have come to pass, or may not have." Merlin informed the non-magical pair.

"I knew magic wasn't all evil." Arthur told them, "And I would never turn you in for it, but you both must stop using it. If you get caught, I don't know if I'd be able to stop father from killing you."

Merlin shook his head. "Then I do not know about Morgana, but I will get sick and eventually die."

"What?" Arthur, Gwen and Morgana turned to stare at him in confusion and shock.

"Will I die if I stop using my magic?" Morgana demanded, worried for them both. He hadn't said anything about dying.

"Probably not, as you've only just come into it and you've lived without it before, and it isn't that strong. For me, to stop using my magic, it would build up, starting as an itch under my skin and growing until it exploded out of control, killing me and probably everyone around me in the process. To stop using my magic would be like you stop using your legs. They'd grow weak with no exercise and start deteriorating." Merlin leaned his elbows on his knees and rested his chin in his hands. "Every time I go out collecting herbs for Gaius I use my magic as much as possible so I don't explode."

"When we first met and you said you could take me apart in one blow, you actually could, couldn't you?" Arthur asked Merlin.

Merlin grinned and nodded, "Do you want to try?"

Arthur grinned back and stood, slipping his sword out only to find it yanked out of his grasp and held to his neck, Merlin suddenly holding it up against him.

"What? You hadn't even stood!" Arthur protested.

Merlin rolled his eyes. "I won't slow time then. Try again." Merlin handed the sword back and took a step back.

Arthur frowned and took it a little more seriously before taking a step forward, only to find his sword gone, in its place was a bouquet of flowers. "What? Merlin!"

Merlin laughed and his eyes flashed gold again, the sword returning. "Face it Arthur, you won't land a hit unless I let you. I can transform your sword, take it away, control it, make it too hot to hold, freeze you, hold you upside down, knock you out, transform you into something like a rabbit or a cat, I can make you trip up or I could just simply magic myself out of the way."

"You can do all that?" Arthur asked, shocked as he reassessed his manservant's ability to protect himself, or rather, what Arthur had thought was his abilities.

Merlin suddenly looked away, nervous. "I suppose so." He muttered, shrugging and sitting back down.

"Merlin, don't be afraid to talk honestly with us." Gwen said. "Your magic is beautiful, and we have no issue with it."

"Thanks Gwen." Merlin grinned at her.

* * *

><p>It was late at night when Arthur and Gwen fell asleep, having stayed up drilling Morgana and Merlin for the truth. Morgana was leaning against Merlin's side, her head resting on his shoulder.<p>

"Told you there was nothing to worry about." Morgana mumbled.

"No, just Uther and the chance he might find out." Merlin muttered back.

"Lighten up Merlin. Your three closest friends know your secret and are OK with it, one of those friends has magic as well, and no one is going to be killed in the foreseeable future." Morgana protested.

"I know, I know." Merlin responded. "Thank you Morgana." He whispered, "For being there for me and convincing me to tell Arthur and Gwen."

"You're welcome Merlin, now you just need to teach me how to become invisible and I'll consider it even.

* * *

><p><strong>The End.<strong>

**Please review, and I hope you enjoyed it.**


End file.
